First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the quantity of $8$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-4$ and that expression and then add $-8$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $8$ times $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $-6$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (8x - 6) = \color{orange}{-4(8x-6)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{-4(8x-6)}$ do? $-4(8x-6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(8x-6)-8$.